


sparks turn to flames

by clarissabelles



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:24:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9815636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarissabelles/pseuds/clarissabelles
Summary: Magnus teaches Alec how to dance after he catches him dancing around his apartment one day.





	

 

Alec had forgotten to de-rune before going to Magnus’ place. There were much more pressing things on his mind, like the thought of seeing his boyfriend. He dashed up the stairs once he got to his apartment, skipping every other step as he went.

 

He heard the music before he even opened the door. It was a song he hadn’t heard before, but still it was catchy. Magnus noticed the door opened, but it didn’t stop him from dancing. Alec found himself frozen. Magnus was an incredible dancer, and he knew it. He, on the other hand, not so much. Magnus danced over to him, moving his body to the beat. The song stopped precisely when he held his hand out to Alec, offering to pull him in.

 

“That was amazing” He fixed his hair awkwardly “but I can’t dance.”

 

“I can teach you.”

 

Maybe it was the glimmer in Magnus’ eyes or the tone of his voice, but Alec found himself tentatively taking Magnus’ hand. Magnus immediately pulled him in close. Their bodies were pressed against each other so close, Alec could almost feel Magnus’ heart beating in time with his.

Alec was nervous, but he had no objections to this. He simply nodded and placed a kiss on Magnus’ cheek. “I’ll try my best.”

 

“I think…” Magnus paused, taking time to look at Alec

 

Magnus held himself up a little straighter in an effort to see Alec better. “I know you will” he whispered, getting closer to his lips with each word. They stood there for a second, lips barely touching, before melting into an embrace.

 

Magnus drew back first, and looked at Alec one more time before letting go of him. As soon as he snapped his hands and the music was playing, his hand flew back to its spot on Alec’s back.

 

He pulled himself in closer to Alec and put his lips to his ear.

 

“I think…” Magnus paused, taking time to look at Alec. “we should start with the tango. It’s rather fun to learn and romantic nonetheless."

“Now, Alec. I first learned this dance during a visit to Argentina years ago. To learn it, there are a few things you need to know. First, one person must lead and the other follows. Naturally, since I am teaching you, I’ll lead. All you have to do is mirror my movements until I say otherwise. Secondly, this dance is really all about one thing; seduction.”

 

Alec didn’t know what to say to this. He was kind of just taken aback. Magnus was always the smooth one, which isn’t something Alec was about to see as a downside. Before he could get too anxious, Magnus put himself in proper position and started.

 

Magnus was taking it slow, but it was still hard for Alec to keep up. He had no idea when to move.

 

He used Magnus' arm movements as a guide for when to move his feet forwards and when to move them backwards. He almost stepped on Magnus’ feet a few times, and _actually_ stepped on them more than a few times.

 

“I’m sorry Magnus.”

 

Magnus chuckled in response, “Don’t be. I’m having a lot of fun right now.”

 

Alec felt himself relax a little, and laughter escaped him. He allowed himself to get lost in the music and feeling of Magnus. He was doing a little better now, he definitely wasn’t tripping over anyone’s feet. He just moved his feet in whichever direction Magnus moved their arms, which seemed to be working pretty well for him.

 

Soon, it was incredible, how they played off of each other’s energy and style, as if they had danced together before and known each other for centuries. They had both lost track of time, and it didn’t matter to them. They moved together like two flames flickering beside each other, competing for air. Each moment seemed to get more intense than the previous one, as if the entire dance was a crescendo.

  
The music stopped abruptly and they followed its lead. Their face were only about an inch apart when they stopped, and they both took a second to catch their breath. Alec closed the gap between them first, but he made a point to do it slowly. He touched Magnus’ lips with his free hand, the other still locked with Magnus’ own hand. His lips were warm and his breath was hot. He moved his hand down his face to the back of his neck before finally pressing his lips to his. The feeling of that moment lit a fire inside him like no other.

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first time really writing them as a couple, please let me know if you have any feedback, thank youuu <3


End file.
